


Runs In the Family

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, but she DOES get along with her big brother, shep and mama do not get along, shep is about 16 here, small mention of Garrus too because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Hannah Shepard is bound and determined for her daughter to join the Alliance. Megara Shepard just wants to choose her own damn path in life. Mason Shepard is just here for the jokes.





	Runs In the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first ao3 official publication for my Meg Shepard. I've written a few snippets for her on my tumblr, but the Fanfiction Month has made her become official. Small back story for her: She has an older brother named Mason and she and Garrus are best friends, as they have been since they met at a Citadel diplomat party when they were both about 12. 
> 
> Okay! Enough rambling. Today's prompt: Family!

“You should really be starting training now if you expect to be able to move up the ranks quickly once you graduate.”

Meg’s grip tightened around her spoon and she clenched her jaw as her mother’s voice assaulted her from behind. She blew out a breath and stared into her cereal bowl. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not joining the fucking Alliance?”

Even without looking, her mother’s huff had an air of condescension. She rounded the counter until she was standing across from where Meg sat at a stool. Her arms rested languidly on the white marble surface, deceptively casual.

Meg took another bite.

“I refuse to believe my daughter is an idiot, or that she is so incredibly selfish.”

Meg threw her spoon into the bowl with a clatter, a little milk splashing her mother’s blouse in the process. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair, a gift Garrus had gotten for her last summer, and scooped her bag off the floor in one swift motion as she made for the door.

“Megara!”

Hannah’s shout echoed through the space, freezing her at the door; her hand still hovering over the exit panel.

“We are having a conversation.” Her mother’s voice radiated venom. Meg remained staring at the door, taking steady breaths. “ _Megara_. Look at me when I’m speaking to you.”

She whipped around, fighting to rein in the angry, hot tears that had begun to form in her eyes. “Conversations don’t involve screaming or belittling someone, _mother_. I’m going to school. Bye.”

Before Hannah could reply, Meg ran out the door and sprinted down the hall. Her fist slammed into the elevator button as the first of her angry tears spilled out. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she watched the little yellow light over the doors make its way toward her. When it finally arrived, she rushed inside and mashed down the button for the basement. There was no point in going to school. Hannah would just pull her out and drag her ass back home, with the benefit of making a show out of it.

She wiped her eyes as the elevator dinged. The basement was always mostly empty, which was why she liked it. There weren’t many places a person could go on an Alliance space ship for privacy, and she didn’t mind the people that worked down here. Today though, she didn’t wave to Reese or Blake when they said hello. She kept her head down and practically ran to the cargo hold.

When she was inside, she held up her tool to the door and typed into it until the lock flashed red. She turned around again to face the darkened room, barely holding back the sobs that threatened to tear through her chest. _Not yet_. She swallowed and pulled the strap of her bag higher up her shoulder and walked down to her usual haunt: A stack of storage crates that shielded her from the door’s sights and gave her a star filled view from one of the ports.

She threw her bag down and let her tears take her. Hannah never liked it when she cried. Her lip would curl and she rolled her eyes, always making some comment about weakness and childishness. _Fuck her. Fuck everything about her, and the Alliance, and everyone in the fucking universe_. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face between the two bony knobs.

Sometime later, she heard the door open and shut. She didn’t turn its way or try to hide herself. It had been a while since she had stopped crying, and she had a pretty good idea who it would be. If it was Hannah, she would have found her months ago when Meg had first discovered this place. So she kept looking at the stars that slipped past slowly.

Mason lowered himself next to her with a grunt. For a while, he said nothing. The quiet was different than the quiet it had been earlier when she first arrived. This one was warmer, safer.

Eventually, she sighed and leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder.

He slipped his arm around her waist and leaned his cheek against her head. “How bad was it?”

“Not that bad,” she sniffed. “Not this time anyway. Just didn’t have the patience to do it again.”

She felt him nod and squeeze her a little tighter.

“I don’t know how you stand her.”

He shrugged the shoulder that her head wasn’t using. “I just tell her yes all the time, even if I don’t plan on listening. You’re too stubborn for your own good.”

“Great,” she scoffed. She knew it was in jest, but he wasn’t wrong. She had never been good at just doing what she was told. She pulled back and wiped at her eyes, his arm slipping away in the process. “Thanks for coming down here. Mom send you looking for me?”

He waved a hand. “She’s got her own avenues to use. She knows I’d only lie to her.”

Meg smirked and glanced at him. “I ever tell you you’re my favorite brother?”

“Not often enough,” he grinned.

She chuckled despite herself, then blew out a long breath. “Alright. Guess I better head back. Rip off the band aid.”

Mason helped her up in one swift tug. He leaned down and grabbed her bag, slinging it over his own shoulder. “I’ll go with. Strength in numbers.”

She smiled and shook her head. “You’re a dork.” But even as the words left her, she surged toward him and buried her face in his chest as she hugged him tight. His arms hovered above her for a moment before squeezing her back.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you,” she whispered, her voice half-muffled by his shirt.

“Ah, you’ll be fine.” He gave her another squeeze then held her at arm’s length. “You can do anything you want, Meg.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Enough of the sappy shit. Let’s go.”

He grinned and slung his arm over her shoulder as they walked to the door. “That’s my girl.”

For once, she didn’t feel the urge to shrug him off. In a few short days, his ribbings would be light years away for gods knew how long. She looked up at smiled at him while bumping her hip into his to throw him off balance. His laugh echoed through the hall, and she wondered for the millionth time, how in the hell she’d survive her family without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. You are such a beautiful and kind and good spirit and you are amazing. Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous will be stored in my dragon hoard of lovely things <3


End file.
